Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows
This story takes place on Gigas Magna 10 years before the Gigas Magna Civil War. Prologue A dimensional portal opened, and out stepped a Makuta wearing the Kanohi Olmak. He removed it to reveal a Taiku. Behind him were a group of beings including a Rahkshi-Skakdi fusion, a Toa of Shadow, A Mechanical Rahkshi, a mutated Skrall, and the leader of the whole group: a parallel Makuta Spinorak. "Go," said the insectoid Makuta, and he watched as his small army laid waste to the unsuspecting villagers of the only settlement on the southern continent. He smiled as he walked on his four insectoid legs towards the burning settlement. He could hear the sound of the waves gently crashing on the white sandy beaches, however, the sound was disturbed by Spinorak's second in command. "The plan is ready." "Than let it begin," replied the green Makuta. Chapter 1 Mordrax dipped a writhing Sea Squid into the vat of antidermis. As he watched, it started convulsing in strange spasms, and began growing a black skin. It was changing... morphing... into a large, amphibious, mouth. Mordrax sighed and stabbed it. So many failures lay in the life of a Rahi creator, but there were some successes... the Hydruka Nui, for example. Even so, his bestial face failed to hide his annoyance. There was, suddenly, a polite knock on the door. Unsure why anyone would want to disturb a Rahi creator in the middle of nowhere, he stayed inside. He expected them to blow down the door with a well-placed kick, but he certainly didn't expect the little stone building to be completely vaporized. "Spinorak wants you," said a wisp of smoke... for it appeared that the smoke was talking, until it silently reformed itself into a Toa of Shadow. "I suggest you go to him. Doing otherwise is at your own peril." "What are you?" "Nightwatcher. Toa of Shadow. Dimensional traveler. You can also refer to me as your death, if you insist on standing there and goggling like an idiot, because you make a sorely tempting target." "Very well," said Mordrax. "What do you want me to do?" Chapter 2 Forsk lazily walked on the beach of Gigas Magna's southern continent. He, Fyxan, and Brominax, as the leaders of the Enforcers of Gigas Magna, were having a top-secret meeting at an even more top-secret location. He just hoped that he had gone to the right top-secret location. Suddenly, a white being appeared out of nowhere in front of him, and then a tall, multicolored one appeared next to them both. "Hello, Brominax," Forsk hissed. They paced slowly on the beach. "What's this meeting about?" pestered Forsk. "What could be so important that we have to abandon the council chamber?" Fyxan glared at him. It annoyed Forsk. He was the vice-leader of the organization, and he should be treated with more respect by Fyxan, who, indeed, had a lower rank than he. Brominax finally chose to speak. "We have assigned many Toa to protect Matoran settlements." "True," said Fyxan. Forsk glared back. "Most of the Matoran, except for those working for us, are unaware that we are the ones behind the scenes. I suggest that we let them know." "What?" said Fyxan. "We've been in hiding for thousands of years!" "So we assume control of the planet and rule as a dictatorship?" asked Forsk, who liked the idea. "No," Brominax answered, apparently disgusted. "We work alongside the Matoran, and form a peaceful, cooperating, society." "I think it would be a good idea," said Forsk. "I mean, we're the most powerful! We have a right to rule! We have a right to power!" "Forsk..." warned Fyxan, but Forsk's hatred for the Kodax merely increased his passion. "We should do it! It would be peaceful still! We would keep the Matoran safe, but have them abide by our laws, our rules, our—!" "No," said Brominax. That was the final straw. In a rage, Forsk jumped at Brominax and sliced at him with his Power Staff. However, he never reached his target, for Fyxan had activated his teleportation power and made him vanish to a distant piece of Gigas Magna. "Bad idea," hissed a figure. "If you want to defeat my forces, you don't want to get rid of any of your friends, treacherous or not. You'll need them. Not that you can defeat my forces anyway." For, surrounding the figure and slowly inching toward the Enforcers, there was a vast army of Kraata with a sole purpose, which was being communicated among the slimy worms: Bring this land to darkness. Chapter 3 Spinorak was smiling to himself, a rarity for the warlord Makuta. He could feel the coldness of the shadows enveloping the continent and the surrounding islands. He whipped around. "Skraaki? Is he here yet?" "Yes," managed the half-robotic creature. "Then let him in," said Spinorak, annoyed. At the front gate of Spinorak's new base, Nightwatcher approached the gate with Mordax. "Let us in." Normally, Shadrus would ask for identification, but he knew how much more powerful Hightwatcher was than he, despite them both being Toa of Shadow. "Go ahead," said Shadrus. The two beings approached Spinorak as he said in a menacing tone, "Hello Mordax. Hopefully, we will continue to see you after this meeting, because otherwise, no one will." ---- The Toa were finally gaining the upper hand on their enemies when some of the darkness surrounding them started to dissipate, weakening the shadow toa they where fighting. However, a Spinorak's supercharged nova blast killed at least two members of their team and knocked the rest of balance, letting the shadow Toa strike. "And that, Mordrax, is just the beginning of our increased power. Now for the second phase." Large amounts of Rahi were released. Several kraata slithered over Kanohi, infecting them. They were then placed on the Rahi, who where mutated slightly to contain Tridax pods. "Now go and bring this planet to darkness." Chapter 4 Four Toa were desperately trying to run from their former teammates, now Toa of Shadow. A Nui-Rama dived, dropping a Tridax Pod. The Toa ran, but a leech managed to latch on to one, sucking his light and making him into a Toa of Shadow. The three remaining Toa kept running, only to find their escape route blocked by Nui-Jaga. The Toa of Water jumped into the water as the Rahi prepared to strike. She was safe, or so she thought, until the dark shapes shot Tridax Pods with aquatic leeches. When she jumped out of the water, she saw her two teammates back-to-back, fighting Toa, leeches, and Rahi. "Welcome to the shadows," she said blasting one down as the kraata progressed toward them. 'Chapter unfinished Chapter 5 Fyxan and Brominax fought for their lives against a barrage of Tridax pods. They had been driven to the coast of the island, and they had been conveniently placed in an anti-teleportation bubble. "Well," said Fyxan, whose arms were rapidly moving to block the storm of Tridax pods, "we have to hope that they run out of these things sometime soon." Brominax snorted. "How far can you jump?" Suddenly, Fyxan grabbed the Great Being and made an enormous leap. They landed outside of the teleportation bubble in the water. "Let's go now to Gigas Nui," said Fyxan, "and warn them." He activated his Olmax and vanished. ---- "Our powers are great, Mordrax," said Spinorak to the Kodax. "We must now find a way to use them. I am told that we have killed off half of the Enforcers. Half! Soon, we shall have Tenik Nui, and then the entire planet shall be mine. But the Enforcers still live." "Then," said the Kodax, eyes gleaming, "kill them." "What do you intend, Mordrax?" "Listen to me. I want you to do exactly what I say. This is my plan, and I think that it can get rid of the Enforcers once and for all..." ---- A cloud of smoke rose from the wretched, fiery remains of the Enforcer city of Gigas Nui. Even from the outside of the bubble that shielded the city from teleportation, the message was clear. "Gigas Nui has fallen!" cried Fyxan. "Then we must find the source of this disaster," said Brominax. "And I think I know where to look." Chapter 6 The Enforcer record-keeper Boreal stepped, weakened, over the ruins of Gigas Nui. His green armor was easy to spot in the light. "What happened?" demanded Brominax. "Kraata...leeches...a Vorox. Oh, that Vorox..." "What happened?" "Sixty dead...others fled...nowhere to run but Tenik Nui...Striking next...almost entire planet his..." It was clear that the Toa of Air was delirious. Suddenly, something in him snapped. "Water, I quick-need some water! Hurry-go!" Boreal passed out. The three Enforcers went to a lake and dunked his head in. Boreal began to speak. "You see, we were attacked. This Vorox was leading an army of Shadow Leeches and Rahi...but the Vorox could talk. It said that it wanted to exterminate our kind...it said it would keep me alive until you found me and I told you about it." "Who's dead?" "You." And the Vorox, speaking through Boreal with his Mind Control power, launched himself right at the Enforcers' backs, appearance heralded by a storm of Tridax pods from above. Chapter Unfinished... Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse Category:Stories Category:TheSlicer Category:Biogecko